


Threads

by stardustink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Assasin!Jongin, Badass!Jongin, Badboy!Jongin, Gunplay, M/M, Rough Sex, player!kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustink/pseuds/stardustink
Summary: Kyungsoo likes bad boys who don't stay until the sun rises.Jongin isn't just a bad boy."I don't like them innocentI don't want no face freshWant them wearing leatherBegging, let me be your taste testI like the sad eyes, bad guysMouth full of white lies"





	Threads

 

“I found the Devil

I found him in a lover

And his lips like tangerines

And his color coded speak”

([Halsey-Coming Down)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRXO77hJGKA)

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

They meet on a Friday night. A freezing, typical, lazy winter.

 

Kyungsoo finds himself inside a small, quaint theatre nestled between the hundreds and east third avenue in the bustling streets of New York City. There’s someone on stage, speaking words of magic and haze and Kyungsoo listens.

 

He likes Friday nights the most.

 

On Mondays, he walks his friend’s dogs—only because Baekhyun and Chanyeol are really just being nice enough to offer their help without hurting his pride. Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays are a little different, he works at a small magazine and newspaper company called ‘Sonder’. He's a customer service assistant—a far cry from his initial dream job. But a job is a job and all he needs to worry about is putting food on the table and paying the ridiculous rent in this damn city. Saturday and Sunday consists of other part time jobs he could keep.

 

But Friday nights.

 

Oh Friday nights, they’re for him.

 

Friday nights give him a way to escape the world for a little bit. These nights makes him forget about Baekhyun’s pitiful stares and Chanyeol’s discreteness whenever he silently puts a few hundred dollar bills in Kyungsoo’s coat pockets that’s hanging inside the coat closet whenever the younger male visits the couple. It makes him forget about the married couple’s kindness and the guilt he feels for being a burden. Friday nights give him freedom to dream and see himself in a different place. These nights gives him the option of holding a pen and writing on a cheap notebook he bought at the dingy and tiny bookstore just right around the corner of his apartment. Tonight, he’s not holding the telephone and asking rude and grumpy customers about their day and how he could help them. No.

 

Tonight, he listens.

 

Tonight, he writes.

 

 

 

 

 

On the other side of the room stood a tall young man clad in grey sweatpants and a matching hoodie. He seems to be waiting for the next speaker and no one notices when another male of similar height and build casually stands next to him, ordering a drink. This one wore glasses and a crisp, white button down shirt with a  black cardigan. There’s a folder and a laptop case in his hand and the tall male in the hoodie doesn’t make a move. Once the other male got his drink, he walks away, tilting his head towards the bartender and doesn’t even spare a glance to the people around him. The tall male clad in casual clothes follows and soon they were in the hidden basement of the venue.

 

“Why’d you ask to meet up at a place like this, Agent _S_ _icário_?” the male in glasses asks inquiringly.

 

The other male laughs in mirth, “Ah, of course you’ll be the one to call me that Agent Shi Xun.”

 

“It’s good to see you again, Kai. Everyone misses you. I do have to say, the outfit is not what you usually go for.”

 

Sicário—Kai, steps forward and reaches out a hand and Shi Xun takes it, both of them not showing any kind of expression but it’s obvious to each other, by the twinkle of their eyes that they’re glad. Glad to see the other alive.

 

“No one would expect us to be in this kind of place either, don’t you think so, Hun?” Kai is still careful of saying anything that would give too much of their identities to anyone, even if he made sure that the place was a hundred percent safe, someone could easily eavesdrop.

 

Sehun nods, his expression solemn and he hands the laptop and folder to the other. “These are the files Suho wants you to review. The target’s identity and information should be inside the folder. As for the laptop, it’s password encrypted—agency passwords, it's a [noun](http://www.dictionaryofobscuresorrows.com/post/64620271186/lachesism)."

 

_"The desire to be struck by disaster—to survive a plane crash, to lose everything in a fire, to plunge over a waterfall which would put a kink in the smooth arc of your life, and forge it into something hardened and flexible and sharp, not just a stiff prefabricated beam that barely covers the gap between one end of your life and the other. I wrote it down just in case it slips out of your mind.”_ was written on the small piece of paper Sehun handed to him. The tan male crumples it and puts in his pocket.

 

Kai nods his head, holding the laptop and folder firmly, “I’ll see you soon.” He says and Sehun gives him a two-finger salute in return.

  


 

 

 

Kai stays to avoid any suspicions, just a precaution. He finds a seat next to a pretty small guy, who was bent over his notebook, pen flying through the page and occasionally looking up to see if the next performer is up. The tall male stares for too long. There’s something about this guy that makes him want to just look at him. Maybe it’s the doe eyes that looks so piercing and yet holds an innocence to them. Perhaps it’s the long lashes that frame them, brushing against rosy cheeks or maybe the button nose? Could it be the cherry-tainted full lips that makes Kai stare?

 

 

He’s really not one for one night stands although he’s had a few, with his line of job, he prefers not to get anyone innocent caught up between the unholy lifestyle of someone like him. Albeit, something about the small male makes Kai talk to him, a minute before the performer goes up.

 

 

“You write?” he begins. The petite male looks up slowly, eyes wide in surprise and Kai thinks he looks absolutely beautiful.

 

 

The surprised male gains a little bit of himself, cheeks a darker shade of pink and nods, flustered at the attention. Kai looks at the notebook and Kyungsoo shyly covers it quickly. The tall male chuckles before introducing himself, “I’m Kai, by the way.”

 

“My name’s Kyungsoo,” the small male replies, taking Kai’s hand and shaking it.

 

This time, Kyungsoo looks at the tall male. He notices the deep and sensual eyes that seem to look through his soul. He noticed the crooked nose that suits Kai and only the latter could pull off. Kyungsoo stares at the full lips that’s drawn up slightly into the curve of a dangerous smirk. He sees the sun-kissed skin that looks masculine even under the dim lights.

 

 

Kyungsoo looks up once again to stare at Kai’s eyes, only to find the latter already looking at him. Both of them don’t look away and the sound of the speaker's voice is a background noise, seemingly far away from where they sat. It's been awhile since Kai brought someone to bed but he's about to embark on another mission and one night won't hurt, would it?

 

 

_The first thought that comes to mind_

_As I open my eyes_

_How do I go through this again?_

_When the image of you haunts,_

_And your pretty face is engraved_

_And your sweet smile that taunts_

_With your laughter echoeing_

_On my mind,all day long,all day long,all day long_

 

_I immediately pick up the phone_

_A habit—something I've always done_

_'Good morning my love' I'll hear or see_

_But today the tone was in a different key._

_It's out of tune and misplaced,_

_A feeling that shouldn't be there_

_Because there's no more good mornings_

_There's only a deafening silence._

 

_I reach out but the sheets_

_On the other side of the bed is cold_

_The bright mornings that I wake up to_

_It's gone,replaced by thunder and lightning_

_And darkness._

_Darkness,darkness,darkness._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i forgot i had this


End file.
